Hausregeln
Eine Sammlung von Regeln speziell für die laufende Drifter-Kampagne. Spielmechanik Angriffspatt Erreicht der Angreifer mit seinem Wurf genau die nötige Schwierigkeit, um zu treffen (das heißt der W20 mit allen Boni ergibt genau die Rüstungsklasse des Gegners oder die Rüstungsklasse des Gegners ist so nicht zu erreichen und der Angreifer würfelt eine 20), so liegt ein Angriffspatt vor. In jedem Fall kann der Angreifer in dieser Runde keine weiteren Angriffe mehr führen. Der Angreifer würfelt mit 2W6 und liest das Ergebnis ab: *'2 Waffe ungünstig verloren:' Der Angreifer verliert seine Waffe aus der Hand, sie wird 1W3 x 1,5m weit weg geschleudert. Wenn er eine Waffe trägt, mit der er nicht entwaffnet werden kann, ist er stattdessen verletzt (s.u.). *'3 Waffe verloren:' Der Angreifer verliert seine Waffe aus der Hand, sie fällt ihm zu Füßen. Wenn er einen Gegenstand trägt, der es schwieriger oder unmöglich macht, ihn zu entwaffnen, ist er stattdessen verletzt (s.u.). *'4-5 Verletzt: '''Der Angreifer hat sich überdehnt, der Verteidiger hat ihm bei der Parade den Arm verdreht oder er wurde sonstwie verletzt. Er erhält 1W4 Punkte Betäubungsschaden. *'6-8 Blockade:' Beide Kontrahenten schlagen die Waffen aneinander und drängen aufeinander ein. In der nächsten Runde des Verteidigers wird ein Blockade-Wurf fällig (s.u.). **Ein Blockade-Wurf ist eine Volle Aktion für den Verteidiger. Solange, bis die Blockade gelöst ist, gelten beide Gegner als im Ringkampf befindlich mit allen Konsequenzen. Sie können allerdings keine anderen Aktionen unternehmen als Pressen und Aushebeln. **Im Zuge jeder Blockade-Aktion sagt jeder Spieler an, ob er Pressen oder Aushebeln möchte. Beim Pressen würfelt er einen W20 und addiert seinen Stärkebonus, beim Aushebeln den Geschicklichkeitsbonus. In beiden Fällen erleidet er einen Abzug von -4, wenn er nicht alle Hände an der Waffe hat (bzw die Waffe mit sekundären Waffen oder Schilden stützt). **Haben beide Spieler dasselbe Ergebnis, so wird die Blockade fortgeführt und der Angreifer muss in seiner Runde als nächstes eine Blockade-Aktion nehmen. Gewinnt ein Spieler, so wird das Ergebnis ermittelt: ***''Pressen: Die Blockade endet. Gewinnt der Charakter um mindestens 5 Punkte, so greift er mit einem normalen Angriff an, ohne dass ihm Optionen wie Defensives Kämpfen, Power Attack oder Combat Expertise offen stehen. ***''Aushebeln:'' Die Blockade endet und beide Kämpfer tauschen die Plätze. Gewinnt der Charakter um mindestens 10 Punkte, taumelt der Verlierer weitere 1,5m weiter und provoziert dabei Gelegenheitsangriffe, zumindest vom Sieger der Blockade. *'9-10 Treffer:' Der Angreifer landet einen normalen Treffer. Hätte der Angreifer normalerweise eine kritische Bedrohung erzielt, kann er den Bestätigungswurf machen und gegebenenfalls kritischen Schaden anrichten. *'11-12 Schmetterschlag:' Der Verteidiger blockiert ungeschickt. Der Schaden des Angriffs richtet sich gegen die Waffe des Verteidigers, ohne einen Gelegenheitsangriff zu provozieren. Sämtliche anderen Regeln, wie die Härte der Waffe, gelten jedoch wie gewohnt. Trägt der Verteidiger keine Waffe, so erhält der Angreifer stattdessen die Chance, ihn zurückzudrängen, wieder ohne Gelegenheitsangriffe dabei zu provozieren. Drängt er ihn allerdings erfolgreich zurück, so kann diese Bewegung durchaus Gelegenheitsangriffe provozieren. Feats, Flaws und Traits Verbessertes Aushebeln (Fighter) Voraussetzung: Weapon Finesse Bonus: Der Charakter erhält +2 auf seine Würfe zum Aushebeln. Gelingt ihm sein Aushebeln um 15 oder mehr Punkte, so kann er versuchen, seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen, ohne zuvor einen Angriffswurf machen zu müssen. Er kann direkt zum vergleichenden Wurf schreiten. Verbessertes Pressen (Fighter) Voraussetzung: Power Attack Bonus: Der Charakter erhält +2 auf seine Würfe zum Pressen. Gelingt ihm sein Pressen um 15 oder mehr Punkte, so kann er versuchen, seinen Gegner niederzuwerfen. Fechten (Fighter) Voraussetzung: Grundangriffsbonus +8 oder besser, Verbessertes Aushebeln oder Verbessertes Pressen Bonus: Der Charakter würfelt auf der Angriffspatt-Tabelle mit 3W6 und verwirft den niedrigsten. Außerdem kann er mittels eines Reflexwurfes von 10 plus Base Attack seines Gegners das Ergebnis "Waffe verloren" ignorieren. Glückliche Handhabung (Luck) Voraussetzung: Charakterstufe 3 oder mehr Bonus: Der Charakter kann Angriffspatt-Würfe neu würfeln. Er erhält einen zusätzlichen Neuwurf pro Tag. Inherent Manifester (General Feat) Prerequisit: Psicraft 4 Ranks Bonus: Level Adjustments and Levels in another, non-power-manifesting class, count toward your Manifester Level (max +4). If you have more than one power manifesting class, you have to choose which class benefits from the feat. The Feat can be taken multiple times. Each time, it counts for another Psionic Class. Echsen-Seemann (Trait) Voraussetzung: Reptilian-Subtype, Schwimmgeschwindigkeit Vorteil: Du schwimmst mittels deiner Körperbewegungen, nicht mit der Bewegung deiner Arme. Du kannst ohne Einsatz der Arme schwimmen, allerdings verlierst du dabei 25% deiner Schwimmgeschwindigkeit und erhältst nur +4 auf deinen Schwimmen-Wurf statt der üblichen +8. Nachteil: Du hast Schwierigkeiten, dich fremden klimatischen Verhältnissen anzupassen. Jeder Wurf, um heißem oder kaltem Wetter zu widerstehen, wird mit -2 modifiziert. Rollenspielhinweise: Du bist für die Säugetiere um dich herum stets ein wenig fremdartig. Du reagierst anders als deine Mitstreiter und hast andere Emotionen. Magie Geister-Domäne Domain Power: Der Schamane kann einmal pro Tag Tinkturen herstellen. Er setzt dazu einen seiner Zauber ein und verbringt einige Zeit in der Umgebung, um Kräuter und ähnliches zu sammeln. Der Spielleiter kann bestimmen, dass das in bestimmten Situationen nicht möglich ist, etwa im Gefängnis oder in einer Großstadt, wo die meisten Kräuter nicht wachsen. Eine Tinktur hält sich zwei Tage lang, wenn sie vom höchsten Spruchgrad ist, denn der Zauberer wirken kann, sonst fünf Tage. Wenn der Charakter bis dahin die Tinktur einsetzt, kann er den Zauber nutzen. Er kann also effektiv einen Zauber von einem Tag auf einen anderen verschieben. Zaubersprüche: Mit jedem Spruchgrad lernt der Charakter einen neuen Geist kennen und erhält von diesem seinen Domänenzauber. Equipment Papier kostet 2 Goldmünzen pro Blatt. Alle Schriftstücke sonst sind erst einmal aus Pergament, wer Papier möchte, zahlt das Zehnfache des normalen Wertes. Kategorie:Crunch Kategorie:Kampagne